


Moonmen From Mercury

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: The Moonmen from Mercury are here to conquer the Earth!  Unfortunately, Mercury has no moon.





	Moonmen From Mercury

“Greetings, Earthlings!” shouted a costumed man into a megaphone. “We are the Moonmen from Mercury and we are here to conquer the Earth!”

A small crowd gathered around.

“For too long has Earth declared itself the center of the solar system! We come from the first planet, and we are here to—”

“Question!”

The spaceman faltered in his speech. “Y-yes?”

“Um, sorry, question,” said the young man, stepping forward. “Well, not really a question, more of a statement. But Mercury has no moons.”

The three costumed spacemen looked at each other. “What?”

“You’ll forgive me for interrupting, it was a good speech, but, you see, Mercury has no moons. Neither does Venus.” The young man regarded them suspiciously. “So you can’t be Moonmen from Mercury.”

“We’re— Well— We’re—” the spaceman stammered.

The crowd began to disperse.

“Wait! We’ve really come from Mercury to conquer Earth! We just, well, we’re not very good spacemen, all right?”

The young man shook his head. “Sorry, guys. You’ll have to do better than that in Gotham.”

And so the young man left the bewildered spacemen and headed on his way. And who was this young man? The hero, Dick Grayson, who had once again saved Earth from a very silly invasion.


End file.
